Pretty Cures
Bright, Cure Windy, Dark Pretty Cure 5, Cure Moonlight, Cure Sunshine and Dark Cure, while including Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose.]] is the main term used in the series, and is also the title term in every single series. In every series, there is a legend about legendary warriors who will help the world in need and stop an invasion of darkness. Based on these legends, there are usually small fluffy creatures from the world in need that go and look for chosen girls. Although one member of Pretty Cure is called the same as the group in Japanese , this wiki has decided to use the term "Cure" and "Cures" unless talking about the whole group. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two Cures who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept faded, as it has now been groups of five Cures, a group of four, and three Cures, two who do not have to be together to transform or perform their attacks. =Futari wa Pretty Cure= Futari wa Pretty Cure is the first season, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The girls are Cure Black and Cure White, but in order to transform, they have to be together with their Card Communes and Queen Cards. In order to perform their finishing attacks, they need to be together and hold hands, as well as have an understanding for each other. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting style slips off, and they are also unable to do their attacks. Although this gives them a weakness, it should be noted that whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is great, their power gets stronger. * - The apparent leader of the duo, and the strongest of them. Her real identity is Misumi Nagisa. * - Though not the strongest, she is faster and more agile than Cure Black, and uses strategy to win. Her real identity is Yukishiro Honoka. Transformation speech Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: デュアルオーロラウェイブ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力の僕たちよ！ Cure Black: とっととおウチにかえりなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Deyuaruoororaueibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Literal Translation Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Servant of the Dark Powers..." Cure Black: "...Return to the darkness from which you came!" English dub Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Both: "Together we are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Evil Spirits of Darkness..." Cure Black: "...Return to the abyss where you belong!" =Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star= Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star follows the concept of the previous series, though with some changes. In this, the creatures from the other world are spirits, and Pretty Cure have the powers of the spirits. Like the previous series, the girls have to be together in order to transform and perform the attacks. Unlike the previous Pretty Cure, these girls use the power of the spirits to fight, thus being able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attack concentrates slightly more on purifying the possessed beings rather than strike them down. However, as the story goes on, the girls acquire new Cure forms, and thus can choose between two different transformations. At the end of the series, there are four Pretty Cures, but it is highly likely that the two others did not remain as Cures, as the second forms have been used in spin-off movies. * and - Blessed by the power of the earth (Cure Bloom) and the power of the moon (Cure Bright), her real identity is Hyuuga Saki. * and - Blessed by the power of the sky (Cure Egret) and the power of the wind (Cure Windy), her real identity is Mishou Mai. * - Blessed by the power of the moon, she takes over the Cure Bright form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiryuu Michiru. * - Blessed by the power of the wind, she takes over the Cure Windy form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiryuu Kaoru. Transformation speech Cure Bloom & Cure Egret Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアルスピリチュアルパワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に！ Mai: 羽ばた空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌き銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚すものよ Cure Bloom: あこぎな真似はおやめなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Deyuarusupirituarupawaa! Saki: Hana hirakeru daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyuaburuumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyuaiiguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bloom:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Open a flower in the earth!" Mai: "Flap your wings in the sky!" Cure Bloom: "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Egret: "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Egret: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bloom: "...We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" Cure Bright & Cure Windy Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし Mai: 勇気を運べ Cure Bright: 天空に満月、キユアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に香る、キユアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy:聖なる泉を汚すものよ！ Cure Bright: あこぎな真似はおやめなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirituaru Powaa! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyuaburaito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyuauindi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bright:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Follow the future!" Mai: "Carry the courage!" Cure Bright: "The shining crescent moon, Cure Bright!" Cure Windy: "The refreshing cool wind, Cure Windy!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Windy: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bright: "...We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" =Yes! Pretty Cure 5= Yes! Pretty Cure 5, together with its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, is the first series to break off from the duo-Pretty Cure tradition, having five Cures in Pretty Cure. Unlike the previous series, they do not need to be together to transform, transforms with a watch rather than a phone (though this is changed in the sequel), uses a butterfly-shaped bow rather than a bow, and each Cure controls an element each. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader is more obvious. * - The Cure of Hope. With the power of crystals, she is the leader, and also the partner of Cure Rouge. Her real identity is Yumehara Nozomi. * - The Cure of Passion. With the power of fire, she is the partner of Cure Dream. Her real identity is Natsuki Rin. * - The Cure of Effervescent. With the power of light, she has no partner. Her real identity is Kasugano Urara. * - The Cure of Tranquility. With the power of earth, she is the partner of Cure Aqua. Her real identity is Akimoto Komachi. * - The Cure of Intelligence. With the power of water, she is the partner of Cure Mint. Her real identity is Minazuki Karen. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: 希望の力と··· Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ···未来の光、 All: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心、 All: Yes！プリキュア5！ Romanization All: Purikyua Metamorufoose! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyuadoriimu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyuaruuju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyuaremoneedo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyuaminto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyuaakua! Cure Dream: Kibou no Chikara to... Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: ...Mirai no Hikari... All: ...Kare ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro! All: Iesu! Purikyua Faibu! Literal Translation All: "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Cure Dream: "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Cure Lemonade: "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Cure Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" Cure Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Cure Dream: "With the Power of Hope..." Cure Rouge & Cure Lemonade & Cure Mint & Cure Aqua: "...And the Light of the Future..." All: "...Our five beautiful hearts will soar!" All: "Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" =Fresh Pretty Cure!= In Fresh Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure has changed from the normal, and have also broken some of the considered "traditions" of Pretty Cure. For example, they do not have a bow, but rather a small clover on their left chest. They are also older than previous Pretty Cures, and mainly use the power of purification rather than combat when fighting. They are all named after fruits. Though the season focused on the first three Cures, it is eventually revealed that there is a fourth Cure who is presented halfway through the series. At the end of the season, Pretty Cure is able to retransform into a more powerful level, , in which they all share the same name. * - The leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. Her real identity is Momozono Love. * - The second of Pretty Cure, whose blue heart is the symbol of hope. Her real identity is Aono Miki. * - The third Cure to join, whose yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Her real identity is Yamabuki Inori. * - The last Cure to join, whose scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Her real identity is Higashi Setsuna. Transformation speech Japanese All: チェンジ、プリキュア！ビート・アップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Cure Pine: イェローのハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証。うれたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Cure Peach: レッツ··· All: ···プリキュア！ Cure Peach: チェンジ、プリキュア！ Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: ビート・アップ！ All: ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Romanization All: Chenji, Purikyua! Biito Appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi! Cure Berry: Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate Furesshu, Kyuaperii! Cure Pine: Ieroo no haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapain! Cure Passion: Maaka na haato wa shiawase no akashi. Uretate Fureshu, Kyuapasshon! Cure Peach: Rettsu... All: ...Purikyua! Cure Peach: Chenji, Purikyua! Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: Biito Appu! All: Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru! Literal Translation All: "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" Cure Peach: "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked Fresh, Cure Peach!" Cure Berry: "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!" Cure Pine: "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!" Cure Passion: "The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Freshly-ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!" Cure Peach: "Let's..." All: "...Pretty Cure!" Cure Peach: "Change, Pretty Cure!" Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: "Beat up!" All: "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" =Heartcatch Pretty Cure!= The newest group of Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, contains two heroines, similar to the original series, who can transform both separately and together. Along with these two, there are for the first time former Cures, and also two others, though it is unknown if Dark Pretty Cure is a real Cure or not. The girls use the Heart Perfumes to transform, in which they spray each other with it to form their outfits. Unlike previous seasons, they are completely depending on their items, Flower Tacts, to purify a Desertrian, though have been seen with several physical attacks outside purification. * - Having pink as her theme color, her real identity is Hanasaki Tsubomi. * - Having light blue as her theme color, her real identity is Kurumi Erika. * - Having yellow as her theme color and protection powers, her real identity is Myoudouin Itsuki. * - Having lilac as her theme color, her real identity is Tsukikage Yuri. * - A previous Cure in her past, her real identity is Hanasaki Kaoruko. Transformation speech Japanese Tsubomi, Erika & Itsuki: プリキュア！オープン・マイハート！ Cure Blossom: 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ Cure Marine: 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Cure Sunshine: 陽の光に浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ All: ハートキャッチプリキュア！ Cure Moonlight: 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Romanization Tsubomi, Erika & Itsuki: Purikyua! Oopen maihaato! Cure Blossom: Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyuaburossamu! Cure Marine: Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! Cure Sunshine: Hi no hikari ni abiru ichirin no hana, Kyuasanshain! All: Haatokacchipurikyua! Cure Moonlight: Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyuamuunraito! Literal Translation Tsubomi, Erika & Itsuki: "Pretty Cure! Open my heart!" Cure Blossom: "The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" Cure Marine: "The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" Cure Sunshine: "The flower that baths in the sun's light, Cure Sunshine!" All: "Heartcatch Pretty Cure!" Cure Moonlight: "The flower in the serenity of moonshine, Cure Moonlight!" =Other= While the heroines always are Pretty Cure fighting evil, others have been seen sing powers similar to Pretty Cure. The two most known people, are Kujou Hikari and Milk, who can transform into fighters similar to Pretty Cure, but with their own aliases and powers exclused to themselves. * - Appearing in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is the life of the Queen, using the power of light. Though she is not called a Cure by name, she is considered a Cure both in-series and in the official series. Having pink as her theme color, her human identity is Kujou Hikari. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she uses the power of the mysterious blue rose of miracles, the counterpart of Pretty Cure's red rose of hope. Having purple as her theme color, her real identity is Milk. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday in a play, this duo is formed by Coco and Natts by using the Miracle Lights. They only appear as a joke to explain how the use of the Miracle Lights will create a miracle to the audience. ** : The Cure of Cream, he uses the same accessories as Cure Dream. His real identity is Coco. ** : He uses the same accessories as Cure Mint. His real identity is Natts. * - Appearing in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, this group of five is copies of the original Pretty Cure group, fused with their powers, the power of Shadow as well as the representants of Pretty Cure's dark sides. Being copies, they do not have any other identities. ** : Cure Dream's dark counterpart, and the leader of the group. Her theme color is dark magenta. ** : Cure Rouge's dark counterpart, having red as her theme color. ** : Cure Lemonade's dark counterpart, having golden yellow as her theme color. ** : Cure Mint's dark counterpart, having green as her theme color. ** : Cure Aqua's dark counterpart, having blue as her theme color. * - Appearing in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Although it is unknown if she is a real Cure, Dark Cure shares the name and powers of fellow Pretty Cure in the season. Having black and red as her theme colors, her real identity is unidentified. Transformation speech Japanese Hikari: ルミナス！シャイニング・ストリーム！ Shiny Luminous: かがやく命、シャイニールミナス！ Shiny Luminous: 光の心、光の意志！全てをひとつにする為に！ Mimino Kurumi: スカイローズ・トランスレイト！ Milky Rose: 青いバラは秘密の印、ミルキィローズ！ Koji & Natsu: ココナッツ・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Coco: (?)、キュアココ！ Cure Coco: (?)、キュアナッツ！ Both: ふたりはココナッツ！ Dark Dream: そ、私は貴方。 Romanization Hikari: Ruminasu! Shainingu Sutoriimu! Shiny Luminous: Kagayaku inochi, Shainiruminasu! Shiny Luminous: Hikari no kokoro, hikari no ishi! Subete hitotsu ni suru tame ni! Mimino Kurumi: Sukairoozu Toransureito! Milky Rose: Aoi bara ha himitsu no shirushi, Mirukiiroozu! Koji & Natsu: Kokonattsu Metamorufoose! Cure Coco: (?), Kyuakoko! Cure Coco: (?), Kyuanattsu! Both: Futari wa Kokonattsu! Dark Dream: So, watashi wa anata. Literal Translation Hikari: "Luminous! Shining Stream!" Shiny Luminous: "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous!" Shiny Luminous: "Hearts of light and wills of light... combine them all as one!" Mimino Kurumi: "Skyrose Translate!" Milky Rose: "The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!" Koji & Natsu: "Coconuts Metamorphose!" Cure Coco: "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco: "Tranquility of Sweet Bean Rice Cakes, Cure Nuts!" Both: "We are Coconuts!" Dark Dream: "That's right, I am you."